Kiku X Taito
by Ceil Phantomhive.boom boom
Summary: Taito has never loves anyone other than his master, and Kiku might like Taito herself.


I wait for Miku to come over to my house. I hear a knock at the door, Kaiko opens it before I can get to it. "Good morning Kaiko" Miku greets cheerfully as always. Kaiko opens the welcomes Miku in. "Hey Miku" I say bashfully, "Hey"she reply's, "I'm going up to my room okay" I tell Kaiko. I take Miku's hand and guid into my room, "have fun you two" I hear Kaiko call from downstairs." Miku and I lounge on my blue bed. "Kaiko is always nice. Do you ever think that she is in love with someone" Miku asks. I think about for a while "No, I don't think so, if she did like someone she tell me or knowing her she would tell them herself, I have never known Kaiko to be shy. Thinking about it I think only me and Zeito are the only ones dating. Unless you count Akaito with all the fan girls that surround him but he never really seems interested in any one of them" I say. "What about Taito?" Says Miku. Okay that was radom, "Miku, why ask that Taito isn't really the dating type at all, the only thing I know is that he is obsessive over master" I explain. "Yeah your right but we never thought Zeito as the dating type either but he's dating my sister Zatsune. The only reason I asked was because I heard that my sister Kiku liked Taito, I mean there both dark and all so maybe it could work" Miku says. "Are you implying that we should get Taito and Kiku together" "Yeah" "Okay" I agree, "But can it work, I don't want to sound mean but Kiku is dead" I wonder. "We'll just have to see, you know that there are parts of our personality, well I never held a grudge against anyone and Kiku is a Juon ghost" "I have never been self loathing, it just happens Miku."

I walk into Taito on top of Akaito, attacking him with bandages. "I love to see my brothers getting along" I tease. "Why wound I want to get along with this jerk" fumes Akaito, pushing Taito off. "Taito would you like to go to the mall this evening?" I ask. Taito looks at me confused "Why would you want me?" Taito asks. "Because it would be for a change. Come on man, don't make me get on my knees" I beg. "Sure whatever" Taito agrees.

**Miku's P.O.V **

I call Kiku's name, Master made a specail little grave home for her to live in. Kiku pops up from the ground "Hey Miku, what do you want" asks Kiku. "Would you like to go shopping with me and Kaito?" I invite. "Would you want me there, I mean I don't really think-" Kiku starts to say but I cut her off saying "when do we normally do this? It might be fun" I say. Kiku agrees and I go back to my house giggling at my genius.

**Kiku's P.O.V**

I really don't want to be here, ugh, everyone's staring at me. Miku why are you not here yet! What, Taito, why are you here. Oh god, why didn't you tell me he was coming, I stare at him, wow he is really good looking, I had a crush on him for a long time but I don't talk to him, I have heard that he will do anything for his master and would kill anyone that gets to close to Master. "Hey, Taito, I take it that you are waiting for Kaito and Miku too" I say. He nods. He pulls out his buzzing phone "looks like they just dropped out and Kaito begged me to go out" I sighs. "Well since were out do you want to walk around for a bit" I say hoping that he wont decline. He shrugs and start walking I run to catch up with him. We look around but after 10 minutes he looks bored as hell. "Taito this is really much fun is it, well do you want to come somewhere with me?"I ask. "Where?" "How about the graveyard" he seems to brighten ups a bit.

As we are walking we kept silent, it started to bug me so I said "don't like public placed like me then" more like an obvious statement than a question. "No, is this the graveyard you were talking about?" Taito asks while pointing at the grave yard ahead of us. I nod.

While we were walking around the tombs I ask "Would you really kill someone who got too close to Master?." "Yes, I would kill if he told me to do so, without a second thought I would slash their throat" he answers. "Can you not like anyone else?" I ask frantically, "There isn't anyone else to like" says Taito. That made me a little sad, I wanted him to like me even if it was just a little bit. I made up my mind, I am determined to make him like me, no matter what. "Hey Taito watch this!" I call. Then I poof into ghost form and jump inside a grave and then rise again going "boo", Taito chuckled, I started flying around shouting "you can't kill me" over and over again. What stops me playing around was Taito laughing, I hover looking at Taito and poof into human form. Taito claps his hand over his mouth "I never heard you laugh before" I say, "me neither" says Taito with a puzzled expression. I smile, I was glad to make him laugh. "Can you see other ghosts here" Taito asks. "You'd be surprised, there are no ghosts here, ghosts only appear if they have unfinished buisness and a grudge, and then they only appear at the place they died or had to be, here they only sleep piecfully" I explain. "Then why are you here?" "I may be a juon ghost with a grudge but I have never lived so I don't have a grudge but like you said about killing anyone for master, I would kill anyone if I have a grudge against them which could happen quite easily. That why no one sees me too often" I mutter the last bit. "What would you kill them with?" Taito asks. I take out my two butchers knife from nowhere, a ghostly talent of mine. Taito pulls from his pocket a ice pick if a sharp point. "Wow, that's scary" Taito says. I giggle "But yours could take longer to kill with so your is more brutal" I complimented. Taito leans in a little too close for my liking, "I better be careful near you then" Taito whispers. I blush and whisper back "And I can be near you whenever I want because you cant kill me, so you better watch Master." Taito leans in closer and closer until his lips meet with mine. I was enjoying the kiss until I poof into a ghost again and Taito falls right through me "Sorry, I got a bit excited" I apologise. "That's okay" he says while pulling himself of the ground. "I have a question. If I was human and Master orderd you to kill me what would you do?" I ask, he thinks it over for a while "I would try to convince Master otherwise. I am actually happy that you are a ghost, I wont have to kill you" I grin when he said that, he didn't say that he won't kill me but he did say he didn't really want to. "Well I better be off, see ya" Taito turns and leaves. For the rest of the day I run around and fly for hours, happy that Taito might actually like me.


End file.
